


Criminal Activity

by lovehugsandcandy



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehugsandcandy/pseuds/lovehugsandcandy
Summary: Ellie’s a girl who knows what she wants and Colt’s just along for the ride.





	Criminal Activity

“Would you just stop?”

“What?” Ellie froze and glanced at him, guilty eyes watching him.

Colt dropped his wrench. “You’ve been drumming your fingers on the floor since you sat down.” 

“But…”

“You sat down like five minutes ago and you haven’t stopped fidgeting once.” He looked up at his engine, trying to calculate how long it would take to replace the intake manifold. “I really want to fix this damn acceleration problem.”

She slid to the ground to sit next to his head. “I have something I want to show you.”

“Okay…” He looked at her, expectantly.

“Not _here_ , Colt.”

He paused, looking at her. “Is it something you want to show me because I’m _really_ going to like it? Or something you want to show me because I’m really _not_ going to like it?”

“I hope the first one?” He watched the smile bloom across her face. He loved Ellie in all her moods but devious Ellie? Smiling at him like she had a secret she was just dying to whisper in his ear in the dead of night? Looking like she was every one of his deepest desires come to life? This Ellie was the stuff of dreams.

“Alright.” He sat up so his face was inches from hers. “But if I don’t like it, I’m going to come back here and finish this.”

She bit her lip, eyes lighting up. “I think you’re gonna like it.”

~~~~~

“Ok.” Colt shut the door to his room. “So…?”

“Soooo…..” Ellie was ruffling around her bag, finally breaking into a grin when she saw what she wanted. “I stole something from my dad.”

“What. You what?!?” She turned to him, hands behind her back, mischievous smile across her face. Damn, she took his breath away when she had a bad idea; there was something about the gleam in her eye, the tilt of her lips. When she had a plan, she was breathtaking.

Finally, she revealed her prize with a bite of her lip.

“Handcuffs?” Colt could feel his eyebrows climbing up his face.

“Yeah.” She stepped closer. “I wanna try them. On you.”

He swallowed as she edged closer, predatory. He couldn’t say he wasn’t intrigued; by the tightening of his pants, certain parts of him were very intrigued in this idea.

“You stole handcuffs from your dad?!?”

“Yeah. Please?” She blinked up at him, slow, the pout of her lips begging to be kissed.

He tilted his head at her, considering. Of course, he didn’t need to consider long. “Ok.” He held out his wrists. “How do you want me, Officer?”

“Oh my God.”

He stepped closer. “Did you catch me in the middle of criminal activity?” He lowered his lips to whisper in her ear, smirking at the shiver down her spine. “Gonna teach me the errors of my ways?” 

“I feel like you are always in the middle of criminal activity.” 

He shrugged. “Fair.”

“Get on the bed.” The challenge in her eyes was unmistakable and Colt had to bite his lips to keep the words at bay, words he had thought countless times but still wasn’t ready to give voice to.

“Yes, ma’am.”

She rolled her eyes as she clambered onto the bed after him, straddling his hips with a few superfluous circles that had him thrusting to meet her. “Hands up. Come on.”

She leaned over him, hair falling in delicate curls over his face and shoulders, fiddling with the metal. Colt grinned; if she didn’t want him to use his hands, she definitely should not have gotten so close without making sure he was restrained. Not wasting a second, he slid his hand behind her neck and pulled, bringing his lips to hers, swallowing the _ohhh_ from her lungs as he made sure she thoroughly, fully, deliciously regretted getting distracted.

Finally, she pulled back. “Not fair.”

“I don’t play fair, Officer.”

“Jesus….Come on.” She had the handcuffs open and was biting her lip, concentrating on pulling them through a slat in his headboard. “Give me your hands.”

“Uhh….do you want me to take my shirt off? Or are you going to rip it off me later? …Officer.”

She eyed him, pulling him forward with a finger under his chin. “The fact that you can think that through only means I’m doing it wrong.”

“Baby, you’re doing everything right.” He could feel his gaze soften as he studied her up close. _Fuck_ , he loved this girl. 

She smirked. “Shirt off.”

He couldn’t comply fast enough and, the second the shirt was on the floor, she pushed him onto his back, still hovering over him, too far away, a mirage he needed to grasp but couldn’t reach.

_Snap_. 

He tilted his head back to stare at the new bracelet. “Never had one of these before.”

“Really?”

“They haven’t caught me yet. You did. Officer.” 

She smirked. “If you call me that again, I swear to God.”

“Are you gonna throw the book at me?”

“If you say something about the long arm of the law…”

He licked his lips. “Oh, not the long _arm_ , baby.”

She looked to the sky, as if summoning all her patience, and pushed his other wrist through the cuff and locked him in. “This ok?”

He moved his hands, slowly twisting his wrists, testing the hold. “They feel ok.”

“Good.” She sat back down on his lap, sliding over him so her face was over his. “Hi.”

“Hi.” The metal bit into his skin as he flexed. “Ok, this is weird. I wanna touch you.”

She furrowed her eyebrows. “Do you want me to…”

“No, I’m fine. It’s just…” He tested the cuffs again and they held firm. “Weird.”

She trailed her lips down his neck, barely a tickle of contact that edged over his shoulder and down his chest. “Good weird?”

“Definitely getting better weird.”

His stomach twitched as she chuckled, puff of air warm on his abs, hands tracing over his skin, flesh and muscle seemingly designed to respond to her touch. His cock was straining against his jeans but he couldn’t do anything about it. “Do you know why I wanted to do this?”

“Huh?” She popped the button of his pants and slowly, teasingly, slid the zipper down; there was not enough blood in his brain to understand the question.

“Do you know why I wanted to handcuff you?”

“Most inexperienced thieves- _ah_ -most of them commit crimes of opportunity.” She was sliding the pants down his legs and he was having a hard time thinking, let alone breathing. “You- _oh_ -you saw cuffs so you took them.”

“Mmmm….” She threw his pants over the side of his bed, watching him appraisingly. He was hard as hell and could feel the cool air of the room settling over his naked skin. “That’s not the right answer.”

“Ok, well, can you please just come back?” The metal of the cuffs clinked as he tried and failed to reach for her.

She slid over him; he would prefer to have her naked skin on his but at least she was warm, clothes dusting over his skin and hands sliding up his sides as her lips spoke into his hip. “I wanted to take care of you for once.”

“What?”

She shrugged, suddenly shy. “You always take care of me.”

“That’s not true.” He craned his head to look at her. “I threatened to leave you at In-and-Out when you insulted my order.”

“Not what I meant, asshole.” 

“Tomatoes do not belong on burgers, they are an abomination to both fruit and vegetable and- _holy shit_.” She ran her tongue up the vein of his cock and his head fell back against the bed. “Ok, you’re right, whatever you want, baby please.”

Ellie slid her mouth over his cock and he keened, loud in the room, an embarrassing noise that he immediately regretted and, when Ellie took him deeper, immediately made again. He couldn’t function, the wet suction so tight and warm around him that he swore he saw stars. 

“Ellie, fuck, baby….” She pulled back to look at him, devilish smile in her eyes, before ducking his head. 

“What were you saying? Something about a burger?”

He grimaced as the metal dug into his wrists. “Baby, please, I want to touch you, please.”

“Let me take care of you.” She sucked on the head of his dick and it took all he had not to thrust.

“Fuuuuck…..” He couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, could only contort his hands into fists and squeeze his eyes shut as she took him in her mouth, over and over again until he was going to snap, muscles taut and shaking underneath her expert touch. “Please, baby, I love you, please please _please_.” There was no relief, no break, only heat and pleasure and _fuck_ he had to get his hands on her. “Ellie, get me out of these fucking things.” 

She looked at him, concerned. “Do you really want me to get you out?”

“No? I just want….” He couldn’t articulate what he wanted. He wanted her to stop, he never wanted her to stop, he wanted to cum, he wanted to see her face slacken in pleasure and scream his name. He wanted everything. 

She smiled, somehow understanding, and quickly undressed over him, his eyes glued to every single sliver of skin he saw and couldn’t reach out to grab.

“Please…” The word fell from his lips as she got the last of her clothes off, laying down so he could finally feel every inch of skin-to-skin contact, her body draped over him so he could feel every curve, every dip of movement. He rolled his hips, slowly, on the verge of death without the friction of her body to soothe him.

“Uh huh.” She draped her palm over his cheek so she could deliver the sweetest of kisses to his lips before sitting up. “I’m gonna take care of you.” And with that, she shifted, a slight move of her hips that had his cock sliding up and then in in _in_ and he had to growl as she slowly edged down until she was fully seated with a low moan.

His head fell back, eyes screwed shut, an involuntary reaction as the slick heat engulfed him. Fuck, he was never going to get used to this, the way her body welcomed him as if he were coming home, making space for him in the tightest fit possible.

She moved over him, slowly at first, an agonizing slide that made him bite his cheek so hard he tasted iron, but then worked up into a rhythm that had him panting, her hands braced on his chest, unbearably close. The handcuffs clanged as he struggled, again.

“Ellie, I want to touch you.” He wanted to lace their fingers together, he wanted to leave his hand prints on her hips, he wanted and wanted and wanted. Her teeth were clenched as his cock slid inside of her, guttural moan when he hit the spot that made her legs quiver. He knew it wasn’t enough. He wanted nothing more than to work his fingers just how she liked and watch her as she took her pleasure from his body. He wanted _everything_.

“Ellie, please, I want to see you come, please, let me.”

Her eyelids fluttered open. “I want to take care of you.”

“Ellie…” His breath left his lungs as he watched her hand trace down his chest to the spot where their bodies met. “Holy fuck.” He was enthralled, couldn’t look away if he tried, as her fingers slid to where they were joined in a sensuous dance only made sexier by her fingers flying over her clit as she chased her own orgasm.

He couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe as she rode him, entranced by the sway of her breasts and the rhythm of her hand and the feel of her body surrounding his. He could feel her, tightening around him as she got closer, tremors that made his toes curl and water leak from his eyes as he desperately tried to hang on in the face of the hypnotizing vision in front of him.

“Ellie…please…” It was begging, it was prayer, it was desperation as he couldn’t get his hands from these damn cuffs and he just wanted her to fall apart in the best of ways.

And she did. The yelp, the _holy fuck Colt_ was music to his ears, but the feel, the feel of her walls clenching and squeezing him, the fluttering, delicate and rough and all-encompassing, the feel of her coming around his cock was enough to pull him over the edge, only needing to thrust just once before his eyes screwed shut and pleasure invaded every cell of his body until it felt like his very essence was being rewritten solely as a devotion to her.

Finally, when her body had stopped shaking and his heart had slowed its staccato pace, she moved so she could curve around his side and lay her head on his chest. He watched her hair, wild on his chest, rising and falling with every breath, and licked the salt from his lip.

“Ellie? Can I get out now?”

She sighed and looked up to face him, content smile playing on her lips as she ran a finger down his bicep. “You love me.”

He stopped short. He did, he knew he did, but he never said it. “Uhh…”

“You said it when I was going down on you.”

Apparently he did say it, when she was sucking pleasure from him so thoroughly that he could hardly be held responsible for the words rolling off his tongue. “I don’t think that-”

“I love you too.”

He blinked at her. “Hell of a time to tell a man that, when he’s incapacitated and can’t get his hands on you.”

She rolled off the bed. “Fine fine.”

He watched the sway of her hips until she was out of his field of vision and then he just lay there, intoxicated smile on his face, body relaxing into the bliss. Fuck, he was a lucky bastard.

“Uh oh.” She had been looking in her bag for a while; he lost track of time just floating in the afterglow, but it was long enough that he knew what that sound meant.

“Ellie, I’m gonna kill-”

“They were right here!”

He twisted his hands around, but quickly gave up. They were too tight; he wasn’t getting out of these without a jigsaw that could cut steel. “Ellie, I swear I’m going to kill you!”

Finally, she looked up with a smirk. “Just kidding!” She brandished the keys in her hand before walking over to turn them in the lock.

“Oh, you’re gonna regret that.” He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face.

“Hmm…” She slid the key into the other cuff. “Really?”

And he sprung, jumping up to throw his arms around her and drag her into the bed. “Really. Because it’s my turn to take care of you. And I don’t play fair.”

He never wanted her to stop laughing as he tickled her sensitive sides. “But you love me. You love meeeee!!!”

And the only thing he could think as the touches turned to caresses and the laughter turned to kisses and he took her apart to put her together and take her apart again, the only thing he could think was _Dear God he did_.


End file.
